


Smile

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, first kiss implied, first time implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Just something I needed to write, inspired by a post on tumblr...how John always misses when he makes Sherlock smile - Sherlock is always turned away just enough so John doesn't know.





	Smile

John opened his eyes and looked at Sherlock.

"I don't think I've ever -"

"What?"

"I've never known."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and grinned again.

"There. That. Before tonight, I don't think I've ever seen you actually smile. I don't mean a smirk directed at one of Lestrade's underlings or at Mycroft. You - I made you smile."

"John. Just because you've never seen me smile before, doesn't mean you've never made me smile before."

"Huh?"

"Before tonight, I didn't want you to know, in case. In case you decided to leave me. I didn't want you to think it would hurt if you left me."

John kissed him again, then sat back and watched as Sherlock tried to fight the smile that had started with his eyes. "You have a beautiful smile."

"Do I?"

John nodded as he watched Sherlock's eyes start to tear up. "It does crazy things to your eyes, makes them all sparkly - what's wrong?"

"No one has ever told me that."

"Well, it's a shame. More people should see it."

Sherlock shook his head. "Uh - uh. People would think -"

"People would think, what, that you are possibly just a bit human?"

Sherlock nodded as another smile touched his lips briefly. "Only you, John. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Yer an idiot." John couldn't help but laugh as Sherlock nuzzled his neck.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, okay, I promise. God - but yer beautiful when you smile. I guess it's fer the best that no one else knows."

"Arse." Sherlock muttered as he pushed himself up on an elbow and looked down at John.

"It's true. I can't let you go smiling all over London. What would people think? They would definitely start talking..."

"Idiot."

"Yer the idiot."

"Okay, yeah, maybe - I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

"YOU are hungry?"

Sherlock nodded and rolled his eyes, but grinned in spite of himself.

"Damn, if I had known that all I had to do to get you to eat was -"

"Shhh."

"Why?"

"I got rid of the last camera two days ago, doesn't mean he still can't hear us..."

John made a face and Sherlock giggled.

"You giggle, too?"


End file.
